The Lion, The Witch and the Goth
by FreshStoryTeller
Summary: Gwen learns that she can't change anyone.


**The Lion, The Witch and the Goth:**

The Total Drama Jet has landed in Africa. Mostly to refuel and so Chef can meet his grandfather, who's still alive and kicking.

The teams already finished the challenge, which was a reward one, but they needed to stay so they could refuel and so Chris allowed them to stay at Chef's granddad's large house.

"Oh yeah! Forgot to tell you. Do NOT venture out on the wilderness alone! There's a white lion known as Wit Dood. The meanest, nastiest, most deadly lion that walked the face of the earth… Some say he's just a legend." Chris explained only to be interrupted… **(A/N Wit Dood means White Death in African. I don't really know any African.) **

"OH! He's no legend!" a raspy voice came from an old man wearing a patch with a peg leg ,a hooked hand and many scars littering his body ,in the house.

"Granddad?" Chef looked at his one-eyed ancestor.

"He's a 2000 pound of furry fury, he is. Claws that can dig through rocks. Fangs that can break bones in mere seconds! AND… he likes to use 'em." The old man said the last part sinisterly causing some of the contestants to tense.

"Dorkus, relax! This old drunk is just part of some challenge." Duncan said to Cody who tensed and his eyes widened in fear at the story.

"Who said that!?" the frail old man said looking at both Cody and Duncan. The punk pointed at Cody out of fear as the man made his way towards them.

"Is this just part of the challenge!" he questioned as he took of his patch, reveal some kind of a scar.

"OH! GOD!" Cody yelled as he saw the morbid scar. "YA MIND PUTTING THE PATCH BACK ON! …I'm starting to taste my breakfast again!" Cody said in disgust when he saw the hideous scarred eye.

"So remember!... Keep an **EYE** out for Wit Dood." He whispered the last part and emphasized 'eye' as he pointed to his own dead eye and laughed hysterically.

"I think he stuck an olive or marble or something in his eyelid." Duncan shuddered with a disgusted expression in his face.

All of the teams went to their specified rooms. Team Amazon shared a room with each other, while Team Chris was in another.

The girls of team Amazon were eyeing Gwen with anger plastered on their faces. Gwen was really scared of what they would do to her. She was having a hard time with all the hate she's experiencing. She knew Heather hates her guts already, but Courtney loathes her and tries to do whatever she could to get back at her. Sierra dislikes her for the Duncan thing and because Cody likes the goth girl more than her.

"_I wish I could change Courtney! I really did like her, but I like Duncan too!" _Gwen pondered. _"She's becoming such a BEAST!" _

True! Courtney was trying to make her team lose so they can vote of the goth girl, but they always manage to win every challenge somehow.

Each person was given a room, much to the relief of the contestants, that they all get a room of their own.

"What's with the paint bucket?" Courtney asked as she eyed a red paint bucket on the floor of her room.

"Oh! I was gonna paint this room today, but since you're gonna stay here for a while , I'll do it later." Chef's granddad explained.

Gwen was in her specified room, drawing in her sketchbook, but the pages were all full for her to sketch in any of them. She turned to every page to see the drawing she sketched throughout the seasons, then one sketch caught her eye! It was a beautiful and colorful drawing of her and…. Courtney! She remembered this drawing! She drew it when she was friends with the CIT. Though their friendship didn't last long, it was still a beautiful one. The drawing contained her and Courtney holding hands and smiling happily. The goth girl's heart ached at those brief memories, she and Courtney would've been great friends, but she had chosen romance over friendship, which wasn't a good choice and now almost the whole team hates her.

*RIP!*

Gwen ripped the drawing in two. She kept the piece with her picture in her sketchbook and threw the piece with Courtney in the trash.

She then went outside the large house to clear her mind. She saw a pack of dogs, which belonged to Chef's grandfather, playing with a squeaky toy. One of the dogs, a Rottweiler, ran up to her with a ball and a happy face.

Gwen looked at the Rottweiler. The dog got up on two legs and presented Gwen the ball he had.

"Oh you wanna play?" Gwen said and took the slobber covered ball out of his mouth, while eyeing it with disgust.

"See the ball!... Go catch it!" Gwen threw the ball REALLY far and into the woods, which she regretted when she saw the dog following it.

"No! Come back!" Gwen yelled as she followed the rottie to the jungle.

The pale goth girl lost track of the playful black dog, but she kept on going. And where can she go? She unintentionally wanders too far from the house that she lost her way back! And the dog is probably the only chance of her going back to the house. Gwen looked around the jungle. The place was very beautiful and it was almost sunset, that it strangely reminded her of the Lion King.

"_I really wish Courtney would change!"_ Gwen thought once again as she began to wander around enjoying the sweet serenity that surrounded the natural wilderness of Africa. She saw some small, harmless animals grazing and flying around, happy being free.

"Where am I!?" Gwen thought, panicking as she wandered some more trying to find the road she took. Then suddenly something catches her eye!

There was a shop in the middle of the jungle!

"_Why is there a shop in the middle of the wilderness?" _Gwen thought as she approached the shop and saw the shop's name was in English.

"Dawn's Pets." Gwen read the shop's name and saw the motto under the shop's name. "We never let an animal homeless or starving." The goth read and out of curiosity entered it.

The goth girl's eyes widened at what she saw! The shop was beautifully decorated. It didn't look like any pet shop she ever saw in her life. The place looked like a mansion with many unusual yet beautiful decorations. There were paintings and pictures of various animals hung on the rose red walls of the shop. There was a black couch in the middle of the room with a glass coffee table and a flower vase on it. A few stuffed animals and statues were on the corners of the room and bear skin rug on the floor. Shelves that contained pet food and toys as a display. Animal cages were scattered all over the place. The bird cages were hung from the ceiling while some cages were a part of the rose colored walls.

"Why hello there, miss." A feminine voice came from behind Gwen. The goth girl saw a young blonde girl, about her age, feeding a bird. "Feel free to look around. We have the finest assortment of exotic pets and their food."

"I don't need a pet or anything. I just want to get back home…. I kinda lost my way." Gwen explained.

"OH! So you're a tourist!" Dawn said. "I have just what you need." She said and went over to a cage.

"Not exactly…"

"What do you think of this beauty?" the blonde girl asked as she presented to Gwen a handsome black Persian cat. The cat looked droopily at Gwen.

"It's cute, but….." Gwen was interrupted again.

"And how about this mysterious creature." The blonde girl pulled out of a small bat from a cage and hung it upside down, using her finger.

"Look! I don't want a pet!" Gwen said a little frustrated. "There's this dog that I lost and I think he came here!"

"OH!... He's here." Dawn says the last part nonchalantly, which caught Gwen's attention.

"Where?" the pale goth asked, but then a black head peeked out from behind one of the black couches.

"He's the one that told me that you were here." Dawn said before realizing what she just said! _"Crap!" _Dawn thought. And Gwen just looked at her in confusion while petting the Rottweiler.

"I mean.. I knew someone belonged to him, since he had a collar on so I thought that Akili's owner isn't far behind." Dawn blurted a little insecure, while Gwen looked at her with much more confusion.

"Wait a minute! How did you know his name!?... He doesn't have a tag!" Gwen said as she looked at the dog's collar!

Dawn just backed away a little, but then… "I don't have to answer." She said in a quiet yet forceful tone, which made Gwen sweat drop at her sudden answer.

Gwen looked around and saw something that really caught her interest. It was a human skull with a crows body standing on an empty pedestal! **(A/N Its kinda like a harpy. This character belongs to my friend Ayakemono, but she allowed me to use in this fanfic) **Gwen came closer to the bird-like creature and to touch it, which made Dawn look at her worriedly.

"Uuuhh.. That's stuffed!" the blonde girl said quickly till…

*chomp*

The Human Skull Crow tried to bite Gwen's finger!

"Hello!" the bird creature said, which cause Gwen to run backwards and fell on the black couch!

"THE HUMAN.. SKULL. BIRD THING IS MOVING AND TALKING!" Gwen said in fear, pointing at the bird.

"Sooo… Which part scared you?" Dawn asked calmly, while glaring at the crow-like creature that just gave off himself. "Stupid bird. I knew I should've gotten myself a cat!" The blonde girl muttered.

"Aww.. Come on! I know you love me." The Skull headed bird said as he flew over to Dawn only to get punched by her!

Gwen just stood on the couch and watched Dawn and the mysterious creature talk!

"_WAIT A SEC!... A shop in the middle of nowhere!?.. Understanding animals speech!?.. A talking pet crow!?.. Sh...Sh..She's! ...She's a!…."_

"You're a WITCH!" Gwen exclaimed with a smile forming on her pale face and Dawn looking at her awkwardly!

"I'm a pet shop owner." Dawn says calmly as she went over to feed a monkey in a hanging cage.

"That's why the dog came here! He knows you!" Gwen retorted!

"Because I'm a Pet shop owner!" Dawn says a little annoyed with Gwen, as she swiftly cleans a bird cage!

"You can change Courtney for me!" Gwen said happily as she deduced a plan!

"PET SHOP OWNER!" Dawn yelled angrily and glared at Gwen.

"You see it's my ex-friend, she's kinda…." Gwen said until.

"LOOK LADY! I'm not a witch!" Dawn says, pointing a finger at the goth! "I had too many unsatisfied customers over the last century and I'm not about to repeat the same mistake THIS century!"

Gwen looked at her strangely. She truly didn't understand what the girl was talking about!

"But I want you to change …." Gwen said.

"Look! If you're not going to buy anything..." Dawn says calmly. "Then get out!" the blonde girl yells with her facial expression changing into anger.

Gwen stood her ground and glared back at the girl as if challenging her!

"Make me!" Gwen said, having a stare off with Dawn.

Dawn's glare deepened as she raised her left hand and….

*Snap*

The blonde witch snapped her fingers and Gwen swore she heard grunting animals noises!

"WHAT THE…!" Gwen yelled as she saw the animal statues and paintings began to MOVE!

A pack of vicious wolves came out of one of the painting with blood drenched on their fur! A couple of tigers appeared out of a Chinese painting! And finally the bear skin rug and a few of the stuffed animals gained consciousness and they all surrounded Dawn as if protecting her!

All of the non-living creatures eyed Gwen ferociously and began roaring and growling at her!

"Get out!" Dawn said once again threateningly as she and the animals crouched closer to her, trying to make her leave!

"NO! You don't understand! It's my friend! She's….!" Gwen was backing away from the witch and her minions, but she also tried to convince them to help her.

"I don't exactly care! If she's your friend, she'll understand!" Dawn said, stating some logical explanation. "Now go on! OUT! Be on with ya!"

The dead animals and Dawn were scaring Gwen till she reached the open door, but the goth girl still tried to reason with them!

"I'll buy all the lizard food you have!" Gwen blurted out, which made Dawn and the animals stop in their tracks.

"What was that?" Dawn asked in shock. She was at loss of words.

"All the lizard food you have." Gwen said again.

Dawn was truly at loss, but she started to giggle. "That's too expensive… And how are you going to pay for that?" the blonde witch asked with a challenging look and so did the animals.

Gwen began to think of a way to pay Dawn, but she had nothing to offer her. Then she remembered!

"With this." Gwen said and reached her hands behind her neck, lifting her hair and took of her necklace to present it to Dawn. The necklace was the one that she gave Trent in the beginning of season two, but he returned it once they had broken up.

Dawn examined the necklace. She was mesmerized by the beauty of the accessory.

"Is this real?" Dawn asked.

"Of course it's real! It might not look much, but it is!" Gwen answered.

"I didn't ask you!" Dawn said and suddenly the skull headed bird went over to Gwen. The bird-like being examined the necklace and licks it, causing Gwen to be disgusted.

"It's real. It's real." Skull head said and flew on top of Dawn's head.

"Deal!" Dawn said and reached to grab the necklace only for Gwen to stop her.

"Wait! You didn't let me finish!" the goth said, smiling a little slyly. "I'll buy all the lizard food and… a spell." Gwen completed her sentence causing Dawn to look at her awkwardly.

"Look! I already told you! I'm not gonna go back to being a witch!" Dawn yelled. "Besides, what could a girl like you need a spell for?"

"I want a spell to change Courtney." Gwen explained.

"Who's Courtney?" the blonde girl asked.

"My ex-friend."

"Ex-friend? What happened between you?"

"Her boyfriend …cheated on her….. with me." Gwen said nervously and shamefully, while Dawn's frown hardened.

"You're despicable." Dawn insulted. "I don't blame her for disliking you…. But I am in desperately in need of money."

"Then give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want." Gwen negotiated as she and Dawn were having a staring contest.

"Fine!" Dawn gave up. "BUT! I need you to sign this!"

*Snap!*

A drawer opened, and then a piece of paper and a pen flew out, flying towards Dawn.

Gwen looked at the two floating objects in astonishment that she dared not to move an inch.

"Sign it." Dawn said.

"Umm.. what's this?" the pale girl asked.

"It's a contract. If anything happens to you I am not responsible. It says that if you truly want something from me, but it backfires on you and you know that. I cannot be held responsible for it." Dawn said truthfully. "Personally I think you should just confront your friend and try to rekindle your friendship on your own."

Gwen looked at Dawn like she was crazy. She can't change Courtney on her own! The CIT was stubborn and fearsome which can be a dangerous combination to anyone who has to deal with her.

"No! I need this! I'm tired of her! She's so bitchy, hurtful and malicious!" Gwen said angrily.

"And you thought she was going to be kind, friendly and nice after what you have done." The blonde girl wisely said. "Blaming people for your own mistakes is never gonna help you… nor did it help your father."

Gwen's head turned to the witch next to her. "How do you know my dad!? Did you see him!?"

"It's right in your aura. It seems you have picked up this habit from your father. Your aura tells me that he used to blame people for his own mistakes." Dawn explained. She truly doesn't know who Gwen's dad is, but she examined her aura to understand the girl's past.

Gwen was shocked at the blonde witch's detection. It was almost true, her father always blamed people for his own troubles, one of the reasons he and Gwen's mom were divorced. He did often cheat on his wife numerous times, which no one really knew about, not even his own children and then he left his family with no regrets and no remorse.

"I'm not gonna turn out like him!" Gwen said defensively.

"Then don't do what he did." The blonde girl said.

Gwen and Dawn were silent for a moment. The goth chick was actually in deep thought. She was thinking about her father's behavior and Courtney.

"I just can't! I can't change her!" Gwen said in frustration and signed the contract.

Dawn looked at her with disappointment. It only took her a minute to decide and she doesn't seem worried about it at all.

"Okay." Dawn said quietly and pushed Gwen outside, only for her to go outside herself!

"Where are you going!?" Gwen asked, looking at the girl as if she was crazy.

The blonde girl just snapped her fingers and the door of the shop suddenly closed!

"Okay." Dawn said and made her way back to the shop. She opened the door to reveal that the room just changed from a beautifully decorated pet shop into an ordinary witch's cottage with a cauldron in the middle of the room and odd Wiccan antiques!

Gwen's eyes where wide in awe. This was all new to her, sure she knew the girl was a witch, but she never experienced anything like this.

"Okay, what do I need for this particular spell?" Dawn asked herself, until it hit her! "Oh yeah!" she started to grab random things from the drawers and cupboards.

*Poof!* *Zap!* *Gurgle!*

Dawn added potions and odd things as the cauldron made all kinds of noise with every object poured into it.

The goth girl just stood there, watching Dawn mix up her order, but noticed that skull-headed crow was flying towards her.

"OW! HEY!" Gwen yelled as the bird pulled out a hair from her and gave it to Dawn, who just threw it in the bubbling cauldron.

*BOOM!*

**A/N Thanks to Vampire-Daisuke for helping me with this fic and thanks to Ayakemono for letting me use her character. **


End file.
